


Us, Again [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for lachatblanche's Us, Again (Chapter 12 of Slugs, Snails, Puppy Dog Tails).
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Us, Again [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slugs, Snails, Puppy Dog Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477827) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
